Mi Pequeña Dashie
by VictoryFlower
Summary: Cuando tu vida es tan gris como el mundo que te rodea, puedes llegar a pensar que no tiene sentido. Y a veces necesitamos un poco de color, o seis, para recordar por qué vale la pena vivir. One-shot. Le pertenece a ROBCakeran53


**Los que todavía no han visto esta linda pero triste historia aquí las dejo para ustedes, aunque obviamente la historia no es mía, le pertenece a ROBCakeran53 en DA, la versión editada a SirPeppermintJ am y la traducción a T-553412, también de DA, preparen sus lagrimas para cuando lloren :c**

* * *

Vivo mi vida, un día a la vez. Una buena parte de esos días no son especiales, siempre cayendo en la misma rutina: me despierto, camino al trabajo, trabajo, camino a casa y mato el tiempo hasta que me voy a dormir. A veces me reúno con mis pocos amigos, otras veces sólo juego videojuegos o veo My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. De vez en cuando, algo nuevo e interesante ocurre: me encuentro con un viejo amigo, hallo un dólar en el suelo, o soy perseguido por un perro callejero.

Vivir en una ciudad moribunda no es muy divertido o interesante. Una vez, esta ciudad estaba llena de vida y color pero ahora…ahora la mayoría de casas se caen a pedazos, los negocios están vacíos y abandonados, y existen campos devotos de vida dónde alguna vez estaban las fábricas que ayudaban a la economía. Nunca vi a la ciudad en esos tiempos en persona, pero he visto imágenes. Mi madre y padre vivieron felices, y sólo deseaban lo mismo para mí mientras creciera.

Por desgracia, no puedo decir que he cumplido con el deseo de ambos.

He caído en la misma rutina: despertar, trabajar, dormir, repetir. Tengo mis momentos de felicidad, pero las dificultades diarias que debo enfrentar opacan los pocos momentos de gozo que tengo. My Little Pony me ha ayudado, pero es sólo otra cosa en la que depositar mis esperanzas. Cada vez que veo el programa, o a uno de los ponis en un fan site, retrocedo un poco por los colores brillantes, las expresiones joviales de cada pony, y la pacífica ambientación de su mundo. Es tan difícil ver ese hermoso mundo, tan cerca de mí, que me acerco para tocar sus colores cálidos y los sonrientes rostros de los ponis.

Sólo para ser detenido por el monitor de mi ordenador.

Vuelvo a la realidad. Llego al punto en el que apago mi ordenador y salgo a caminar. Hago eso muy a menudo, desde la muerte de mis padres. Caminar. Si me siento triste, camino. Si estoy cansado, camino. Si me siento con ganas de caminar…camino. En cierta forma, caminar se ha convertido en mi segunda vida; paso al menos la mitad de mi día entre suburbios abandonados y edificios colapsando.

He visto gente ir y venir. He visto edificios viniéndose abajo, quemándose hasta los cimientos, o con tantos grafitis en sus paredes que su color original es irreconocible. Raramente me encuentro con otras personas durante mis caminatas. La mayoría no desean ver a su una vez hermosa ciudad, a sus viejos puestos de trabajo u hogares. No los culpo. De hecho, los envidio. Vieron este sitio con sus propios ojos, con sus edificios alzándose orgullosamente, los jardines arreglados y las veredas y calles aún intactas.

La única cosa que se acerca a esos momentos son las pinturas de mi madre, cada una imágenes de un mundo de concreto lleno de color. Comenzó a pintar una vez que las cosas comenzaron a venirse abajo, haciendo que la triste realidad frente a ella luciera hermosa. Su pieza maestra retrata un campo verde, antes un estacionamiento. Y sobre él, un hermoso arcoíris. Mi imagen favorita. Tal vez por ello es que Rainbow Dash es mi poni favorita, entre todas las otras. Sus colores, el increíble Arcoíris Sónico…todo me recuerda a esa imagen.

Hubieron ocasiones en las que deseaba tener mi propia Rainbow Dash, o más realistamente un peluche de ella, para poder acurrucarme con ella durante la noche. Incluso "convertí" un peluche de Simba en un reemplazo temporal, hasta que ahorre lo suficiente para comprar un peluche de calidad. En cierta forma, ayuda. Es como si hiciera que mis heridas, mi dolor y mi sufrimiento se sanaran. Mis pies, tras muchas horas de caminata en zapatos viejos, palpitan bajo mi sábana, mientras me aferro al peluche mucho más que una madre protegiendo a su hijo. Es la única cosa en la que puedo ver y sentir alegría, aun cuando no es la Rainbow Dash que deseo.

* * *

Hoy, como siempre, caminé al trabajo. La misma mierda de siempre, sólo un diferente día, viendo a la misma gente ingresando a la tienda, tomar su mercancía y pagar, marchándose con bolsas a cuestas. Mi turno terminó tras varias horas de lo mismo. Registré mi salida, y comencé mi camino a casa. Decidí tomar una nueva ruta, para cambiar el ritmo, algo distinto a la misma ruta que usaba. De todas, esta parte de la ciudad fue la más afectada por la crisis, con unas pocas casas aún de pie, y ninguna ocupada. Es un triste espectáculo, para ser honesto. Por otra parte, es realmente la única vista que tengo. La única que siempre veré.

O eso pensaba.

Me detuve por algo inusual, una solitaria caja de cartón a la mitad de la vereda. Viviendo en esta zona de la ciudad, veo basura todo el tiempo. Cajas, copas de McDonald's y bolsas de plástico llenan las calles y campos vacíos, pero raramente veo una caja de cartón que no esté aplastada o golpeada de una u otra forma. Me di cuenta de esta caja en particular porque está precisamente en mi camino. Cuando era joven, hice lo que pude por ayudar a la comunidad. Recogía la basura que podía, e intentaba ayudar a mis vecinos. Una batalla perdida. Ahora, he perdido toda esperanza de limpiar esta ciudad, y mucho menos mi vecindario. Ahora, sólo dejo que la basura sea llevada por la brisa o se descomponga en algún sitio. Dejo que lo que queda de la "gente" haga sus propias cosas, dado que a la mayoría no les importa nadie salvo ellos mismos ¿Por qué debería ser yo diferente?

Rodeo la caja, apenas dándole una mirada. Nada me llamó la atención, en ese momento. Continué, mi hogar no tan lejos ahora. Al llegar, me senté y jugué algunos juegos, intentando quitarme a la caja de la cabeza. Con poca suerte, pues de algún modo permaneció en mi mente, pronto dándome ganas de tomar una caminata. Salí de la casa, dirigiéndome por mi ruta habitual, cuando paré ¿Qué había en esa caja que captó mi atención? Me di la vuelta, pasando mi casa, y comencé a caminar un camino que recorro una vez en luna azul, buscando además algunas respuestas.

Pocos minutos más tarde, encontré la caja en el mismo sitio de antes, triste y sola entre concreto roto y pasto descuidado. No se movía, no tenía nada que la marcara de especial. Una simple, ordinaria y marrón caja de cartón. No quería sentir que vine hasta aquí por nada, así que me acerqué. A medida que la distancia se reducía, comencé a notar algo dentro. Tenía un color brillante, múltiples colores para ser exacto, y era pequeño. Tal vez del tamaño de un Labrador con unos pocos meses de vida.

Paré frente a la caja, mirando a la colorida criatura dentro.

Aquí es dónde me encuentro, mirando dentro de una caja a una pequeña…cosa. No, sé exactamente qué es, pero mi cerebro no me permite pensar con claridad aún. Al principio quise creer que era un juguete, dejado a su suerte junto a todas las otras cosas alrededor. Pero vi que respiraba. De hecho, parece que está dormida. Mis manos están sudando, mi respiración está irregular, y estoy parpadeando constantemente para aclarar mi visión.

Todo el tiempo, la imagen en la misma. Dentro, hay una pequeña…potra…Rainbow Dash.

Me agacho, intentando ver más de cerca la caja y su interior. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, no hay ninguna forma física, mental o alienígena para explicar cómo esto…cómoella pudo terminar en mi sombrío, oscuro y horrible mundo. Examino un poco más la caja, y escrito con marcador, leo "Dar a un buen hogar".

El primer pensamiento en cruzar mi mente, además del "Pequeña Rainbow Dash en una caja" es "¿Quién abandonaría a una pequeña Rainbow Dash?". Mi mente es ahora una tormenta de preguntas ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué es sólo una potra? Ni siquiera posee su cutie mark así que realmente es una potra pequeña. Mientras me levanto, accidentalmente golpeo con mi rodilla la caja, y lo inevitable ocurre: ella se despierta.

Mira alrededor, sobándose los ojos con una de sus patas, intentando despertarse. Al principio, todo lo que ve son las paredes color marrón de la caja, pero pronto me observa. Esos ojos negros de gran tamaño, junto al borde rosa que los rodea, hace que mi corazón, como dice el meme, explote…dos veces. La ternura pura que emana hace que me arrodille de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír. No he sonreído así en años, desde la última vez que yo y mis padres visitamos uno de los últimos, si no es el único, parque que queda en la zona.

Sus ojos siguen mirándome, y los míos a los suyos. No sé qué decir o hacer, pero debo empezar por algo.

- Hola.

Hablo, pero ella no responde.

- Eh… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mira a todas partes, y luego a mí. Más la observo, y más me convenzo de su edad. Es años más joven que su aparición en el episodio 23. Ni siquiera parece poder hablar…si es que es capaz de hablar en este mundo. El hecho de que ella siga frente a mí hace que mi mente entre en un estado de confusión absoluta. La vuelvo a ver, y noto un pequeño escalofrío en su cuerpo. Otoño está aquí, y puede hacer bastante frío en esta época de Septiembre.

No estoy seguro de cómo manejar la situación. ¿La llevo a casa? ¿Llamo a alguien? ¿A quién? Soy un brony que aún no "sale del armario", y mis amigos desconocen de mi amor por el show. No la puedo llevar a un refugio, ese es un pensamiento estúpido para empezar. No sólo sería una experiencia terrible, muy probablemente se la llevarían a un laboratorio a realizarle experimentos mucho peores. Sólo queda una opción.

Nuevamente, tiene otro escalofrío, cuando el aire frío tiene contacto con su pelaje. Pega sus alas a su cuerpo y se acurruca en sus piernas, intentando mantenerse caliente. Es el colmo, no lo puedo soportar más. Me quito mi abrigo y me acerco a ella. Recibo la primera reacción que esperaba: miedo. Comienza a retorcerse, sin saber qué voy a hacer con ella. Aún no puede volar, pero mueve frenéticamente sus alas, como rezando por un milagro que la haga tomar vuelo y huir. La tomo en mis brazos, la rodeo con mi abrigo, dejando sólo su cabeza al descubierto, y la pongo bajo mi brazo. Sigue intentando zafarse, pero cuando el calor de mi cuerpo comienza a filtrarse por la delgada chaqueta, comienza a calmarse.

- Está bien. Vamos a buscar un lugar más cálido ¿Vale?

Vuelvo a sonreírle. Ella me responde mirándome con ojos confundidos, mientras intenta procesar todo lo que está ocurriendo.

- No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Se está haciendo tarde, y te congelarás aquí fuera.

Parece que ya me entiende. Sus ojos vuelven a su tamaño normal, y comienza a acurrucarse dentro de mi chaqueta para estar más cómoda. Se retuerce un poco, tratando de hallar una posición más cómoda. Puedo sentir sus pezuñas y alas mientras intenta se acomoda. Finalmente, acomoda su barbilla en mi brazo, y suelta un profundo suspiro, cayendo dormida.

Mi corazón explota por tercera vez.

Durante el camino de vuelta, presto atención a todas partes, preocupado por encontrarme con alguien. No quiero que nadie más la vea, dado que no tengo idea de cómo reaccionarán. Como siempre, nada. Para cuando llegamos a mi casa, ya es medianoche. Por suerte, dejé la luz del pórtico encendida, de otra forma habría pasado mi casa sin saberlo. Una de las pocas casas habitadas en la zona equivale a mucha oscuridad. La ciudad, incluso, dejó de enviar energía al alumbrado público, así que las cosas se pusieron mucho más difíciles. Miro a la potra, que sigue durmiendo. Ya no tiembla, y su temperatura parece haberse regulado.

Me acerco a mi puerta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras intento extraer mis llaves. Desbloqueo los dos pernos muertos, la cerradura maestra y finalmente la perilla de la puerta, e ingreso a mi hogar. Está oscuro dentro, más que nada por haber dejado la casa durante la tarde. Con un interruptor, una única bombilla salta a la vida, iluminando el pasillo. Casi todos los muebles son de mis padres, al igual que la casa. Pasé a ser el único dueño tras la muerte de ambos, y hago todo lo posible para mantener las cosas así.

Todavía con la potra en mi brazo, camino a la sala. Al pasar por el retrato de mi familia, lo saludo con un "Hola mamá, hola papá". Sé que no están allí, pero saber que me quisieron, y que los amaba, ayuda a mantener mi cordura y seguir adelante en mi miserable vida. Ya en la sala, siento como algo se mueve en mi brazo. Se despertó, lo más probable fue cuando encendí la luz, y ahora se está poniendo algo ansiosa. Sin idea de cómo manejar la situación, decido sentarla en el sillón.

Inmediatamente abandona la chaqueta, y comienza a ver e investigar por todas partes. La observo mientras investiga el sillón, para pasar a la mesa de café.

- ¿Qué haces en mi mundo?

No intentaba hablar tan alto, pero ocurre de cuando en cuando. Al ver a mis pocos amigos de vez en cuando, me veo a mí mismo hablando…conmigo mismo, un montón. No poseo una mascota, porque implica gastos extra, y ahora mismo estoy en ciertos apuros económicos.

De mi pregunta, sólo obtengo un rostro vacío. Eso me dice que ella tampoco tiene idea que lo que está ocurriendo. Bueno, no esperaba nada más de una potra que no puede hablar.

- ¿Estás perdida?

En ese momento, sus orejas cayeron y su mirada bajó al suelo.

- Oh…

Sólo puedo sacar una conclusión de todo esto. No tiene idea de lo que está pasando, dónde está, quién soy o de cualquier otra cosa. Está más allá de la palabra "perdida": está totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Bueno…hasta que algo ocurra, supongo que puedes quedarte conmigo.

Veo como levanta su cabeza, sus orejas se alzan una vez más, y me mira con preocupación. Mis palabras no suenan convincentes o decididas, así que lanzo una sonrisa mientras hablo.

- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que lo que te trajo aquí se arreglará con el tiempo. Sólo tenemos que…esperar ¿Está bien?

No estoy seguro por qué dije eso, pero parece funcionar. Su rostro se ilumina, y sonríe.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos dándole un pequeño tour por mi casa. Nada impresionante, y evito llevarla a mi habitación, por temor a que desaparezca en la pila de ropa sucia. Algo más tarde, decido darle algo de comer. Corto algunas zanahorias, y descubro que ya tiene dientes. Dado que es una potra, no estaba seguro de si podía comer comidas sólidas. Pero tratándose de alguien que viene de un show animado, no tengo idea de qué es lo "correcto".

Satisfecha con la comida, ella encuentra un sitio cómodo en el reclinable de mi padre y se sienta. No me importa, no es que yo la use. Cuando él estaba vivo, tenía prohibido usarla, así que ¿Por qué debería cambiar eso tras su muerte? Es su silla, pero no voy a ser cruel con la potra sólo porque no lo sabe, así que la dejo sentarse donde se sienta a gusto. Le dejo, además, una manta, dada la temperatura actual de mi casa. No es peor que fuera, pero mi estufa ha tenido problemas por un buen tiempo. Había un truco para arreglarla, pero ese secreto desapareció junto con la vida de mi padre.

Debo de haber caído dormido en algún momento. Honestamente, esperaba quedarme despierto debido a un evento tan interesante, pero entre largas horas de trabajo y cuidar de Dash, mi cuerpo tiene otros deseos. No estoy seguro cuánto tiempo he dormido, pero no importa. Cuando cierro mis ojos para intentar retomar el sueño, siento algo a mi lado. Miro, y durmiendo a mi lado está la pequeña potra color cian, con su cabello y cola con los colores del arcoíris, con su cabeza apoyada en mi codo.

Ya sé que el meme se vuelve aburrido, pero debo decirlo: mi corazón explotó dos veces.

Acostada, durmiendo y acurrucada a mi lado hizo que sonriera de oreja a oreja. Apenas puedo oír su suave respiración. Los pelos de la crin hacen cosquillas, pero evito realizar cualquier movimiento. El calor de su cuerpo contra mi estómago calienta a mí ya debilitado corazón. Aunque unos cuantos meses no es mucho tiempo, es el tiempo que he esperado por un momento como este. Mi propia pequeña poni, un peluche de Rainbow Dash que puedo abrazar al dormir. Y ahora una Rainbow Dash real, una potra, durmiendo feliz como si me conociera desde que nació.

Ahora mismo, no hay nada más que me importe. Mi desesperación, mis pies cansados y mi dolido corazón son nada comparados con lo que siento ahora mismo, esta alegría que estoy experimentando despierto en mi sofá. Ella está aquí. Ella es real. Ella es mi pequeña pony. Ella es…mi pequeña Dashie.

* * *

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que traje a la joven Rainbow Dash a mi hogar. He realizado algo de "investigación", pero no he llegado a ninguna conclusión. No tengo idea de por qué está aquí, y francamente no me importa. Estos pocos meses con ella han sido los más felices de toda mi vida. Ella me ha abierto el corazón al amor y la alegría, entre otras cosas. Ahora mismo, ella se sienta a mi lado mientras vemos televisión.

Parece disfrutar de las caricaturas infantiles de las estaciones locales, y yo mismo he llegado a estar interesado en ellas. Actúa como lo haría un niño pequeño. Pero ¿Por qué no debería? Otra cosa interesante, está empezando a aprender a hablar. No soy un profesor, o para empezar un padre, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para enseñarle a leer y escribir. No sé cómo, o ni siquiera por dónde, empezar a enseñarle a escribir. En el show, lo hacían con la boca, pero dejaré ese tema a un lado por ahora. Una vez que crezca, si la llego a tener el tiempo suficiente, puede que le enseñe.

* * *

Solía pensar que un año pasaría lentamente. Solía esperar al año nuevo, con esperanzas de un nuevo comienzo. Ahora, sin embargo, siento que este año pasó demasiado rápido para mí. He decidido, dado que no tengo conocimiento de su fecha real de nacimiento, hacer del día que la encontré su cumpleaños: 17 de Septiembre, por coincidencia el mismo día que salió al aire la segunda temporada de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, el año pasado. Dejé de ver el show después de que Dashie entrara en mi vida. Ya no tengo razones para verlo, y tampoco tiempo para mí mismo.

Sería difícil ocultar el hecho de que veo el show, y aún más difícil explicarle la situación si lo descubriera, especialmente a su edad actual. Ella sabe que su nombre es Rainbow Dash, pero me he acostumbrado a llamarla por el apodo que le dio Pinkie Pie, "Dashie", y no parece tener problemas con eso. Ahora puede comunicarse fluidamente conmigo, y leer inglés, e incluso está empezando a aprender a escribir con, lo adivinaste, su boca.

Traté de "inventar" técnicas y aparatos para que escribiera con sus pezuñas, pero parece que mover su boca es mucho más natural que mover su pezuña. Hay algo, sin embargo, que me inquieta y es ella. Todos los días se sienta en la ventana, mirando afuera. No estoy preocupado de que alguien la vea, vivimos en una zona "muerta" de la ciudad, así que esa es una de mis preocupaciones menores. Pero, y aunque aún no me lo ha dicho, puedo sentir la necesidad de aire fresco en sus ojos. No puedo tenerla dentro toda su vida.

Ja…hablo como si fuera a quedarse conmigo por siempre. No es verdad. Algún día, en cualquier momento, tendrá que volver a casa, ya sea con un simple "poof" y desapareció, o con algún hechizo y Twilight apareciendo para llevársela y arreglar todo. En mi corazón, espero que nunca ocurra. Pero en mi cabeza, sé que ocurrirá, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Espero poder llevarla fuera pronto. He revisado solares abandonados y parques viejos durante mis caminatas de ida y vuelta al trabajo, buscando un buen sitio al cual llevarla. Por extraño que parezca, parece que el parque donde solía ir con mis padres es la mejor opción. Eso es, la llevaré mañana. ¿Cómo lo haremos? Sigue siendo pequeña, así que puedo esconderla en una chaqueta. Mañana será un buen día, de todas formas.

* * *

Lo consiguió. Tras dos años bajo mi cuidado, y sin ninguna experiencia personal en el arte del vuelo, conseguí que aprendiera a volar. Ha crecido bastante en un par de años, y cada vez es más difícil esconderla cuando vamos al parque. Estaba tan desesperado por esconderla, que le compré un disfraz de perro para que pudiera caminar sin levantar sospechas. No le gustó la idea, para nada. Así que pedí prestados unos libros de la biblioteca, centrándome en métodos para enseñar a volar a las aves.

Podría haber usado el Internet, pero temo que pudiera despertar su interés. Hay un montón de horrores en el Internet, y no está lista para enfrentarlos. En realidad, ya es malo que vea televisión, pero ha llegado a disfrutar tanto de Bob Esponja y NASCAR que me es difícil, si no imposible, quitarle ambas cosas.

De vuelta al tema del vuelo. La he llevado al parque por semanas, esperando poder enseñarle a volar. Hay un árbol grande allí, con ramas que se extienden sobre una caja de arena. El punto perfecto para practicar. Si se cae, tendrá una zona relativamente suave dónde aterrizar. Y se cayó muchas veces. Sabía que iba a caerse muchas veces. Tuvo que recibir muchos cortes, rasguños y golpes para conseguir su meta, pero finalmente, tras varias semanas de intentos, voló. Fue sólo una distancia corta, cerca de quince metros, pero aun así lo hizo. Está con algunos rasguños más, pero feliz. Tal vez ahora pueda volar sobre los edificios, para que así la gente no la note. Aún queda ver si puede manipular nubes, como en el show. Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles a la hora de ir a sitios. Ella podría esconderse en una nube mientras nos dirigimos al parque.

Otra cosa que me ha llamado la atención. Me ha pedido tener su propia habitación. Me puse a pensar, y caí en la cuenta de que la casa tiene una habitación extra, que mis padres llenaron con material escolar de cuando era pequeño, junto a juguetes viejos y otras cosas. Tal vez se entretenga con ellos, aunque a medida que crezca no estoy seguro si se sienta cómoda con ellos. Si tiene su propia habitación, entonces puedo comprarle sus propias cosas, para que así se sienta un poco más normal. Para una potra, es bastante inteligente, y sabe las diferencias entre nuestras especies, pero no sabe nada sobre su origen. Aún no está lista, lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerla feliz.

Si tan sólo pudiera comprarle las cosas que ella desea.

* * *

Si hace cuatro años me hubieras dicho que estaría cuidando de un poni arcoíris salido de un show para niños, te habría tachado de loco. En realidad, puede que lo sea, pero no me importa. Soy feliz. Ella es feliz. Y hoy es un día para celebrar, porque hoy mi pequeña Dashie consiguió su cutie mark.

Honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo tratar con una situación así. Ni siquiera ella sabía que era hasta que se lo expliqué. Ahora está más extasiada que antes. Era un paseo normal por el parque, cuando decidió ver qué tan alto podía llegar. Le hubiera puesto un límite, pero no puedo hacer o saber nada sobre lo que hace allí arriba, simplemente decirle que tuviera cuidado.

En algún momento, le pasó por la cabeza la idea de saber que tan rápido podía volar, probablemente debido a ser una fanática de NASCAR y, en general, una fanática de todo lo relacionado con carreras. Por un rato, intentó hacer maniobras y trucos sola, dándole a cada uno un nombre. Yo simplemente me senté en una banca, animándola como podía. Ya no había nadie cerca. De hecho, creo que somos los únicos que vivimos en esta zona de la ciudad. Hay rumores de que el área va a ser comprada por una compañía, y que todo esto se convertirá en un complejo de fábricas. No sé qué decir sobre eso…pero no importa ahora mismo. Estoy feliz de que mi Dashie sabe ahora cuál es su lugar en el mundo. Vale, este no es su mundo y sigue siendo la misma Rainbow Dash del show…pero independientemente de cómo la haya criado, tiene las mismas agallas y la misma actitud que la serie. Y ahora posee su cutie mark.

En fin, ascendió hasta una gran altitud para intentar ganar velocidad por caída libre. Todos los factores estaban en sus posiciones: su propia posición de descenso, su concentración mental, y posiblemente yo en el suelo animándola, pero lo hizo. Rompió la barrera del sonido, dejando un Arcoíris Sónico detrás de ella.

Ahora, ni siquiera había imaginado que fuera posible conseguir semejante logro en mi mundo. Sabía que podías romper la barrera del sonido, pero ¿Un Arcoíris Sónico? Mi mente ha colapsado. La explosión inicial rompió ventanas y disparó las alarmas de autos en todo el condado, así que rápidamente la llamé y volvimos a casa antes de que alguien llegara al parque. Por suerte, ninguna de nuestras ventanas resultó dañada.

El resto del día lo pasamos celebrando. Era, además, su cuarto cumpleaños. No tengo idea de su edad cuando la encontré, así que empecé de cero. Habría comprado un pastel, pero gracias a la explosión, los pocos negocios que quedaban estaban cerrados, y consiguiendo ventanas nuevas. Así que hicimos nuestra propia torta. Aparentemente, el fandom estaba en lo cierto: no tiene ningún talento a la hora de cocinar. Vale, tampoco soy un experto en el tema, y además dejamos un desastre. Pero nos divertimos, ella se divertía, y ella es feliz. Por lo tanto, yo soy feliz.

A pesar de que ese fue su momento destacado del día, el mío fue hace unos momentos. Ella ya se acostumbró a dormir en su cama en lugar de conmigo en el sillón. De hecho, había dejado de dormir en mi habitación, haciéndole compañía hasta hace poco. Ahora puedo dormir en mi propia cama, siempre con la puerta abierta por si necesita algo. La había dejado en la cama, y le acababa de darle las buenas noches, cuando lo dijo.

- Buenas noches papá. Te quiero.

No he ingresado al Internet en ¿Tres años? No sé cómo va el fenómeno poni, o qué memes siguen siendo usados o no ¡Pero al diablo, lo diré porque es verdad! ¡Mi corazón explotó dos veces! No sólo me llamó "papá", sino que además dijo…"te quiero".

Por un momento, no supe qué decir o hacer. Nunca había estado en una situación similar. Pero entonces recordé lo que mamá y papá solían hacer cuando yo hacía lo mismo. Así que, me incliné y le di un beso en la frente, diciéndole lo mismo.

- Buenas noches, mi pequeña Dashie. Yo también te quiero.

Sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida. Salí de su habitación, apagando la luz y asegurándome de que su lamparilla de Bob Esponja estuviera encendida, cerré su puerta y me tumbé en el sofá. No me he movido en una hora, estoy perdido pensando. Las pocas veces que me ha llamado "papá", no le presté mucha atención. Me podía imaginar por qué me llamaba así. Al pasar tanto tiempo con ella, era natural que viera como una obligación cuidarla. Pero esta noche, cuando dijo esas palabras, fue cuando finalmente me di cuenta de algo: yo soy su papá.

Ella me considera su padre. Y, francamente, la considero mi hija. Incluso aunque somos de especies distintas, la amo con todo mi corazón. Y ella sólo necesitó esas palabras para que me diera cuenta de eso. Creo que finalmente lo hice. Rompí esa coraza que se había formado con la muerte de mis padres. He dejado que una tierna potra cambiara mi vida. Le he dado un hogar dónde vivir, comida que comer, y ahora un padre que amar. Y me ha dado esperanza, amor, compasión, y algo que pensé nunca tendría: una hija.

Aún pienso sobre cuándo llegará el momento para que ella retorne a Equestria. Y cada día es más difícil para mí imaginarme cuándo va a ocurrir. Sólo espero que no me olvide, porque yo no la olvidaré.

* * *

Creo que Dashie ha alcanzado su tamaño completo. Tiene casi un metro, noventa centímetros para ser exacto, de altura, así que ha alcanzado su máximo desarrollo. Aunque sigue teniendo diez años, de acuerdo a mis matemáticas, creo que en realidad está cerca a los catorce o quince realmente. Así que celebramos cinco cumpleaños perdidos, y día de mudanza. Sí, mudanza. Dejamos la casa de mis padres, gracias a haber ahorrado dinero suficiente, y teniendo suerte en un casino. Hemos comprado una casa bonita a unos 160 kilómetros de la ciudad. Tiene bastante espacio abierto, no hay otra casa en 8 kilómetros, y somos sólo ella y yo.

Ahora puede volar alrededor todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Es feliz, pero extraña el viejo parque. Se ha ido, junto a todo lo demás en el área. Una gran compañía compró todos los terrenos, demolió todo, y construyó una gran fábrica. Fue un boom increíble para la economía ¡La gente está volviendo a construir casas! Me alegro…pero simplemente no era lo mejor para nosotros. Con tanta gente, ella no podría salir fuera más, y no la forzaría a quedarse dentro de casa, a menos que lloviera.

He conseguido un nuevo empleo, con una mejor paga que el anterior. Dashie incluso habló acerca de conseguir ella misma un trabajo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho un tiempo atrás. La expresión en su rostro era devastadora. Estábamos disfrutando de un pastel que habíamos hecho, debo añadir que hemos mejorado nuestras habilidades en esa área, cuando sacó el tema. Dije, en broma, que no podía porque era una poni, y me reí. Ella permaneció en silencio. Dios, soy horrible. Yo…yo acabo de reírme sólo porque mi hija es diferente.

Me disculpé por horas, y aunque dice que lo entiende, sé que sigue herida. Por suerte, tengo una forma de remediarlo. Debido al tamaño de la propiedad, hay una gran cantidad de césped que cortar. Mañana modificaré una podadora para que ella la pueda usar. Incluso le pagaré, para que pueda comprar sus propias cosas. Aunque yo tendría que comprarlas, ella podría decir que trabajó por algo. Según el show, era una pony encargada del clima. Pero no quiero molestar a la madre naturaleza a menos que se trate de una emergencia, así que no hay muchos trabajos por la zona.

Aún no puedo creer que la haya tenido por diez años. Dios, el tiempo vuela…desearía poder hacer que fuera un poco más lento, para así pasar más tiempo con ella. No sé cuándo, pero siento que nuestro tiempo juntos se está agotando. Todo esto ha sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

* * *

Hoy tiene que ser el peor día de mi vida, incluso peor que el día de la muerte de mis padres. Debido a eventos que no podía prever, Dashie descubrió la verdad antes de que se lo dijera. Ya sabe lo que es, un personaje de dibujos animados creado para un programa para niños. Está enojada, no, disgustada más allá de todo pensamiento. Se ha encerrado en su habitación, pero conozco a mi hija. No se quedó allí mucho tiempo. Abrió la ventana y salió volando, posiblemente buscando un árbol dónde descargar sus penas.

Soy un monstruo.

Debí habérselo dicho antes, pero no estaba seguro de cuándo sería el momento adecuado. Ahora ambos sufrimos por mi negligencia. Pensé que conseguir cable sería algo bueno, darle más programas para ver, pero no esperaba que recibiéramos al canal HUB. ¡No sabía que seguía funcionando, o que My Little Pony SIGUE en el aire! Se detuvo a las ocho temporadas, pero lleva repitiéndose desde entonces.

Recuerdo volver del trabajo con algunas compras, las dejé en la cocina, y me dirigí a la sala. Fue entonces cuando lo vi…

- ¡YAY! ¡LO HIZO!

Gritó Fluttershy, saltando de alegría, mientras Applejack, Twilight y Pinkie Pie estaban sentadas en una nube, con una mirada atónita en sus rostros.

Mi corazón se hundió. Conocía este episodio…recordaba este episodio. Incluso doce años después sin ver nada, seguía recordando ese maldito episodio. En ese episodio, Rainbow Dash creaba un Arcoíris Sónico, de forma similar al que hizo mi Dashie hace algunos años. En ese momento estaba sosteniendo mis llaves, y las solté, sonando sobre el piso de madera. Si ella no sabía que estaba en casa, ahora lo sabía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – Me preguntó Dashie, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

- Yo…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sabiendo sobre esto?

- Yo…

Dashie se giró, mirándome fijamente. Había estado llorando, y su melena estaba en peor estado de lo normal.

- ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAS SABIENDO SOBRE ESTO?!

No podía evitarlo…una lágrima comenzó a bajar por mi mejilla mientras me gritaba. Era la primera vez en todos estos años en los que me ha levantado la voz.

Y lo merecía.

Así que me senté, apagué el televisor, y le conté todo. Le hablé del programa, de cómo la encontré, y respondí toda pregunta que ella tuviera.

Y fueron bastantes.

La mayoría estaban relacionadas con el show, a las que simplemente respondí con lo que creía. Que aunque era la Rainbow Dash del programa, era una poni distinta a la de la serie. Intenté explicárselo, pero su terquedad la animó a seguir presionándome.

Recibí de todo. Merecía de todo. He estado guardando este horrible secreto de ella por mucho tiempo. Ahora es una yegua completamente desarrollada, capaz de cuidarse a sí misma si estuviera en Equestria. Aquí, la sigo tratando como si fuera una pequeña potra. Me equivocaba, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería que esto pasara, pero sabía que lo haría. Debí haber hecho lo correcto, pero no lo hice. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo descubriera y supiera que era diferente.

Tras nuestra discusión, voló escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio, y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Le eché un vistazo una hora más tarde, y la falta de respuesta me dijo que había salido volando. Sólo puedo esperar a que vuelva, o por lo menos si no, que se mantenga lejos del resto de personas. En cualquier caso, espero que se abra algún tipo de portal y que vuelva a su mundo, para que así deje de tener que pensar en mí. En este momento, lo único que puedo decirle es que lo siento.

Lo siento tanto.

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que Dashie dejó la casa. La noche de su partida, hice algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo: salí a caminar. No estaba seguro de adónde me dirigía, o por cuánto tiempo caminé, pero eso es lo único que hice. Caminar. Ahora, tres días más tarde, me encuentro caminando nuevamente. He estado fuera por unas tres horas, y aunque son sólo las cinco de la tarde, ya ha oscurecido.

Se está gestando una tormenta, y pronto voy a ser alcanzado por ella. Me doy la vuelta para volver a casa, aunque no me apresuro. Mi energía estos últimos días ha sido casi inexistente, ya que apenas he comido algo más que unas tostadas. Me siento tan perdido a medida que paseo por el bosque que rodea a mi casa. No, a nuestra casa. Es suya y mía. Y nada va a cambiar eso.

Ya ha empezado a llover, pero no acelero mi ritmo. Sólo camino, como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. Los lejanos recuerdos de dolor y tristeza antes de la llegada de Dashie comienzan a resurgir en mi mente. No he tenido esos pensamientos en años. El goteo del agua sobre las hojas de los árboles me mantiene distraído, sin embargo. Es un sonido tranquilo, algo que nunca oirás en la ciudad.

La lluvia está empeorando, y ahora estoy empapado. Seguro que mañana voy a estar enfermo, pero no me importa. He estado enfermo por tres días; una enfermedad mental que me está destruyendo por dentro. Mi hija está en algún lugar, sufriendo, necesitando consuelo y calor en esta lluvia. Me gustaría estar allí con ella, aunque estoy seguro de que ella no querría lo mismo. Por la forma cómo actuó, es posible que no quiera volver a verme jamás.

No la culpo, debe de ser horrible descubrir tu pasado de esa forma. No puedo imaginarme cómo se siente. Sé que Dashie es una poni fuerte, y que puede salir adelante. Pero también sé que puede guardar rencor. No estoy seguro si, incluso si ella volviera, me podría perdonar. O más importante, si yo puedo perdonarme a mí mismo.

Ahora está lloviendo a cántaros. Las copas de los árboles apenas detienen la lluvia torrencial mientras soy golpeado por gotas de agua. Me detengo un momento para mirar a mi alrededor y orientarme para volver a casa. No estoy perdido, es fácil recorrer esta área una vez te acostumbras a ella. Es sólo que también estoy buscando a Dashie mientras camino. Es la única razón por la que estoy caminando por el bosque.

Sigo adelante, manteniendo un ritmo constante. De pronto, veo un árbol grande y grueso. Su estatura sobresale entre los demás, y a juzgar por el pasto apenas mojado deduzco que sus ramas están deteniendo esta fuerte lluvia. Tengo que tomar un descanso, así que camino bajo el árbol y me siento. La hierba está apenas húmeda, con unas pocas gotas logrando llegar al suelo.

Este es el tipo de árbol en el que creo que Dashie buscaría refugio bajo esta lluvia. Deseaba que fuera cierto, aunque no la vi por ningún lado mientras me acercaba.

Cierro mis ojos y me apoyo en el tronco mientras pienso en mi vida…en nuestra vida, juntos como padre e hija. Nos consideramos una familia, y hemos tenido la suerte de tener muy pocas peleas. Ninguna tan desgarradora como la de hace tres días.

Siento como las lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas mientras imagino nuevamente el rostro de Dashie. La ira en sus ojos, junto a la confusión, basta para destrozarme. Quiero enmendar las cosas, o volver en el tiempo y evitar que suceda. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está.

- Lo siento…

Hablo en voz alta, sin preocuparme de que alguien me escuche. Estoy solo en el bosque, además de la vida silvestre. Con esta lluvia, deben de estar escondidos, y los que no están muy lejos de estar en mi situación.

- Lo siento tanto, Dashie…

Sigo llorando mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados, apoyándome en el tronco. La lluvia sigue cayendo a mi alrededor. De vez en cuando, una gota golpea mi cabeza, pero no me importa.

Crack.

Abro mis ojos por el sonido, y miro a mi izquierda. Estoy sorprendido por lo que veo. Mirándome con ojos llorosos está Dashie. Mi pequeña Dashie, cubierta de ramas, hojas y savia de árboles por toda su cola y melena. Está de pie a un par de metros de mí. Está empapada, de lluvia y lágrimas. No la escuché acercarse, pero siendo una Pegaso es bastante silenciosa y ligera al moverse.

No dice nada. En vez de eso, se acerca a mí sin importar los ruidos que haga al caminar. No me muevo, sólo me siento en el suelo y la veo con mis ojos húmedos. Luce horrible, y al mismo tiempo hermoso. Tal vez necesite un baño, pero esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Sin decir nada, se sienta a mi lado, evitando hacer contacto visual mirando al bosque. Sólo puedo mirarla, deseando abrazarla fuerte y no dejarla ir. Pero me contengo, sabiendo que sería demasiado brusco. Finalmente, ella es la primera en hablar.

- Te…te escuché – Dijo, mientras susurraba después – Y yo también lo siento.

Sonrío, a través de mis lágrimas. Mantiene su actitud obstinada, incluso cuando tiene problemas al disculparse.

- Dashie, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es mi culpa, así de simple.

Parece que mi punto no se transmite, ya que finalmente me mira con un rostro triste.

- Papá ¿Aún…aún me quieres?

Ahora es el momento de actuar. Me inclino y la sostengo en un fuerte abrazo.

- Por supuesto, Dashie. Siempre te he querido. Y aún te quiero, sin importar lo que pase. Ni siquiera una pequeña pelea como la nuestra puede cambiar eso.

Ella me devuelve el abrazo, y ambos nos sentamos allí y lloramos juntos. Seguimos disculpándonos, yo por la verdad y ella por alzarme la voz y escapar de casa. Al cabo de un rato, la lluvia disminuye, mientras seguimos bajo el árbol.

- ¿Papá?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podemos ir a casa? Necesito una ducha, urgente.

Suelto una carcajada, y ella también se ríe mientras nos levantamos. Volvemos a casa, y ella sigue sonriendo, igual que yo. Lo he estado pensando, y creo que le daré su regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

Un boleto para el Indy 500. Sí, la estoy llevando al Indy 500. Ella puede sentarse en algunas nubes y observar mientras yo estoy en las gradas, pero necesita algún recuerdo sobre su visita. Seguro que lo pasará bien, y aunque no espero enmendar todo con esto, espero que le suba los ánimos.

Con algo de tiempo, estoy seguro de que se relajará y pensará sobre su origen. Es una yegua inteligente, y sabe que es real, no el pony creado para el programa. Sólo puedo ayudarla a creer en eso, y espero que haga lo mismo por mí.

* * *

Hay un punto en la vida de todo padre en la que deben dejar que su hijo se vaya. Ya sea para bien o para mal, tiene que ocurrir en algún momento. Ahora me siento en la sala, solo, contemplando las fotografías con las memorias de mí y de Dashie. En su vigésimo cumpleaños, había planeado una salida especial para ver una exhibición aérea. Mientras nos preparábamos para salir, alguien tocó la puerta.

En todos los años en los que hemos vivido aquí alguien ha llamado a nuestra puerta. Para empezar, ni siquiera nos habíamos preparado para el caso de que alguien apareciera. Simplemente le dije que se retirara a su habitación mientras me hacía cargo de la situación. Cuando oí que cerraba su puerta, pregunté calmadamente quién llamaba, esperando a un desconocido perdido en sus viajes. Una voz femenina habló de forma elegante, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono que casi me obligaba a prestarle toda mi atención. Preguntó si podía pasar, y aunque normalmente me negaría con toda mi voluntad, había algo en su voz que me resultaba familiar. No me quedó alternativa que dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla.

Cuando vi la figura en el porche de mi casa, no estaba seguro si estaba soñando o alucinando. Allí, de pie, se encontraba la radiante y majestuosa Princesa Celestia. Estaba sin palabras; luchando por un lado con la emoción brony que no había sentido desde que encontré a Dashie, y con la tristeza de saber qué significaba su presencia. Se quedó allí por unos momentos, haciendo contacto visual mutuo, su cuerpo teniendo el tamaño del de un caballo completamente crecido. Di un paso atrás, y le permití entrar. Lo que me tomó por sorpresa fueron las otras cinco ponis que la siguieron. Primero Twilight Sparkle, y luego el resto del grupo: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y por último Pinkie Pie, quién ingresó dando saltos.

- Ooooh, así que así es como luce una casa alienígena por den-¡OH VAYA! ¡TIENES UNA COCINA! Tengo hambres ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algunos-

Pinkie Pie fue detenida por la pezuña de Applejack.

- Tranquila dulzura. Estamos aquí por Rainbow, así que no tenemos tiempo para comer.

El estómago de Applejack rugió – Sin importar lo hambrientas que estemos.

Seguía sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar a todo esto, pero no quería ser grosero.

- Uh, tenemos unas sobras de la cena de anoche. Puedes tenerlas, si quieres.

Pinkie lo tomó como un "OK" y corrió a la cocina. Parecía que ni siquiera tenía que decirle dónde estaba algo, ella sabía inmediatamente dónde estaba todo. Asumí que se debía a pura suerte, o a simplemente ser Pinkie Pie…elegí la última opción.

- Voy a vigilarla – Dijo Applejack, caminando para unirse a la hiperactiva poni. Al pasar a mi lado, me inclinó su sombrero. Encontré extraño que los ponis no estuvieran nerviosos frente a una criatura como yo. Lo mismo se podría decir de mí, pero al tener a Dashie por quince años me he llegado a acostumbrar a tener ese tipo de cosas a mí alrededor. Ahora tengo a cinco ponis y una diosa equina mirándome con la misma curiosidad que yo tenía hacia ellas.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras observaba como las dos ponis entraban en mi cocina y comenzaban a hurgar en mi nevera.

- Estoy sorprendida – Comenzó Celestia – Esperaba un poco más de resistencia para que ingresáramos.

- ¿Por qué? Conozco quiénes son.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza – Así que lo entiendes.

- Que son personajes de ficción de un programa de televisión para niños, pues sí. Por otro lado, por qué están aquí, no tengo idea.

Mentí en la última parte, tratando de mantener mi mente en calma. Sabía la razón, pero intentaba ignorarla.

- Oh, creo que lo sabes.

Mi corazón cayó a mi estómago. Yo lo sabía, y ella fue directamente al tema. Por todos estos años, me había intentado preparar para este momento, pero el tiempo comenzó a afectar ese pensamiento como una droga, hasta que sólo quedó como una pequeña nota en mi mente. Es lo que siempre pasa, ya sabes, cuando todo finalmente es perfecto y no debes preocuparte más.

- Um, discúlpeme señor – Dijo Twilight – Pero por lo que pudimos averiguar, Rainbow Dash debería estar aquí ¿Cierto?

Miré a la yegua morada. Quería decirle que no, pero sabía que era inútil.

- Está arriba, en su habitación.

- ¿En su habitación? – Preguntó Rarity, sorprendida.

- Sí, Dashie está en su habitación. No estaba seguro de quién estaba en la puerta, y no quería que la vieran.

- ¿Dashie? Vaya vaya ¿Ya eres tan amable con ella? – Continuó Rarity.

En ese momento deseaba golpearla intensamente, tomé su respuesta como un insulto - ¿Amable? Eso ni siquiera es el comienzo. Y debería estar preguntándoles a ustedes ¿Qué demonios hicieron?

Celestia alzó una ceja, un poco sorprendida por el cambio en mi voz – Verá, mi estudiante…

- Ya sé quién es, ve al punto – Fui algo duro con ella. En mi furia, deseaba saber por qué enviaron a Dashie como una potra a otro mundo.

Twilight se mordió el labio mientras su mentora continuaba – Sí, por supuesto. Ejem, estaba trabajando en un hechizo para ayudar al equipo del clima con el desarrollo de una tormenta. Bueno, hicieron una tormenta ligeramente demasiado grande, y cuando Twilight intentó usar su magia para dispersarla, un rayo entró en contacto con su magia. Rainbow Dash tuvo la mala suerte de estar al alcance de la explosión, y la envió, bueno, aquí. Por eso, estamos aquí para recuperarla, una tarea bastante simple imagino.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Dashie habló desde su habitación – ¿Papá? ¿Está todo bien allí abajo?

En ese segundo, mi corazón dejó de latir mientras miraba a cada poni. El rostro de cada una estaba en shock y confusión total. Ellas reconocieron la voz de su Rainbow Dash, pero ella dijo "Papá".

- Eh, disculpa dulzura – Dijo Applejack, al volver de la cocina - ¿Pero acabo de escuchar a Rainbow llamándote "papá"?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Celestia añadió - ¿Te importaría explicárnoslo?

Estaba perdido. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por mi mente al mismo tiempo. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer…y tenía que hacerlo, pero sabía que no me gustaría.

- Diríjanse a la sala y pónganse cómodas. Estaré allí con ella en un momento.

No permití que me respondieran; me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras lentamente.

- ¿Papá?

- Sí Dashie, ya voy. Tenemos… - Miré atrás al grupo de ponis que observaban como subía - …tenemos que hablar.

Y eso hice. Le dije quiénes estaban abajo, y que estaban aquí para llevarla de vuelta. Ella había visto el programa de vez en cuando, y encontraba las locas aventuras entretenidas. Había renunciado a cualquier pensamiento de que la Rainbow Dash del programa era ella, y sólo lo veía como otro programa. Mientras hablaba con ella, intentando explicarle de que los ponis en los que no creía estaban escaleras abajó, ella comenzó a reírse. No me creía, y pensaba que le estaba gastando una broma. Así que la llevé a la sala.

- ¡DASHIE! – Gritó Pinkie, saltando sobre su amiga cian.

Dashie se apresuró a empujar a la poni rosa a un lado - ¡Hey, aléjate de mí! - Se sorprendió un poco por la repentina cantidad de ponis en nuestra sala. Todas la miraban preocupadas sobre por qué estaba alejándose de su amiga más cercana.

La melena esponjosa de Pinkie Pie pasó instantáneamente a ser lacea, mientras la miraba confundida.

- Tú…tú no me reconoces… ¿Cierto?

- No, o a ninguna de ustedes – Continuó Dashie. Me dolía en muchas formas. Sabía que ellas eran sus amigas, pero tantas cosas habían ocurrido de forma distinta que ella no sabía toda la verdad. Y ellas tampoco, así que procedí a aclarar las cosas.

- Yo – Comencé – Dashie, toma asiento.

Eso hizo, en su reclinable. Todo el tiempo estuvo mirando a las ponis que ocupaban los sillones cerca a la chimenea.

Empecé con una pregunta - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo la enviaron aquí?

La pregunta las pilló desprevenidas, pero Twilight aclaró su garganta – Hace quince días ¿Por qué?

- Bueno – Continué – Ha pasado mucho más tiempo aquí.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Quince años.

Todas las ponis, excepto Celestia, estaban con la boca abierta.

- Eso no explica por qué no nos reconoce – Comentó Applejack.

- Bueno, ese es el problema. Cuando la encontré, era una potra.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Según mis cálculos, no debía tener más de cuatro o cinco años.

Ahora Celestia estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres decir que has estado cuidando a Rainbow Dash por quince años, desde que era una potra pequeña?

Asentí con la cabeza, y miré a Dashie que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Nosotros…ella es… - Comencé, pero no pude seguir conteniendo mis lágrimas - …ya sé que no es verdad…dios, me gustaría que fuera-

- Lo entiendo, el "papá" ahora tiene sentido – Celestia interrumpió, con una mirada severa en su rostro. Estaba pensando, intentando reconstruir en su mente lo que había pasado. Lo atribuí a la magia que, siendo inestable, había revertido su edad.

Por unos momentos reinó el silencio, excepto por la respiración de siete ponis y yo. Finalmente, fue Dashie quien rompió el silencio.

- Entonces ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Miré a la princesa, tratando de leer su rostro. No importaba que tan bueno fuera a la hora de leer el rostro de Dashie, Celestia tenía la mejor cara de póquer que jamás he visto. No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando, o sintiendo, en ese momento.

- Bueno, es bastante simple. ¿Twilight? – Celestia miró a su estudiante, quién al instante reaccionó al oír su nombre - ¿Aún recuerdas ese hechizo de memoria? ¿Del incidente con Discord?

Twilight simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba del sillón y saltaba al suelo.

Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo que Celestia tenía en mente. Quería que Twilight borrara su memoria y empezara de nuevo. O, como deseaba, devolverle a Dashie sus memorias de su tiempo y amistades en Ponyville. No estaba seguro sobre qué hacer, porque se sentía correcto. Sabía que era lo correcto, y que debía hacerse. Me lo venía diciendo a mí mismo por más de quince años mientras esperaba este momento. Pero había algo que debía hacer antes de eso. Esas ponis se iban a llevar a mi Dashie, y yo tenía unas palabras que decir antes de que eso sucediera.

- No, espera, por favor – Twilight se detuvo, y miró a la diosa del sol – Sólo, dame un momento con ella, por favor. Es lo único que pido porque…porque es la última vez que nos veremos.

Había renunciado a mis intentos por detener mis lágrimas, y ahora lloraba. Los ponis sabían que estaba sufriendo, y Dashie tampoco parecía estar tomándolo muy bien. Así que, pensando que no era bueno prolongar lo inevitable, me acerqué a la silla donde se sentaba Dashie, arrodillándome para verla a los ojos.

- Dashie, mi pequeña Dashie. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Has hecho maravillas para cambiar al hombre que una vez fui. Tú… - Tuve que parar un momento, para mantener la calma - …tú has traído tanta alegría a mi vida que me es imposible darte las gracias.

En este punto, Dashie comenzó a llorar. Algo que empeoró las cosas para mí.

- Estos quince años en los que hemos estado juntos, hablando, jugando, volando; todos y cada uno han sido especiales para mí. Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. No importa si no estamos biológicamente relacionados, o de mundos distintos. No me importa lo que pienses de mí, o si me seguirás recordando, pero ahora mismo, siendo mi Dashie, quiero… - Puse mi dedo sobre su pecho, para mostrarle que le estaba hablando - …que sepas eso. Si surge algún problema y me necesitas, no dudes en buscar una forma de encontrarme ¿De acuerdo?

Intenté reírme, para que la última parte sonara como una broma. Funcionó, sólo un poco, ya que ambos seguimos llorando. Podía oír algunos sollozos detrás de mí; sólo podía imaginar a Pinkie Pie llorando como al final del segundo episodio de la primera temporada, luego de que Luna y Celestia se reunieran.

- ¿D-d-de veras t-t-tengo que irme, p-p-papá?

Habían pasado algunos años desde que realmente me había llamado "papá". Se sentía bien saber que aún me quería lo suficiente como para llamarme "papá", como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

Simplemente asentí con mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie. Antes de que pudiera levantarme completamente, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Podía sentir sus lágrimas en mi nuca, mientras retornaba el abrazo.

- Es tu verdadero hogar, Dashie. Tienes que volver a donde perteneces.

- ¡Pertenezco aquí, contigo!

Me dolía mucho decirlo, pero debía convencerla de que era lo correcto – No, te equivocas. Aquí estás limitada, sólo puedes volar alrededor cerca a la casa. No tienes amigos, u otros ponis con los que relacionarte. Sólo podía cuidarte hasta que este momento llegara, pero no esperaba que fuera tan doloroso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, mientras nos abrazábamos. Ella no insistió más, lo que me dijo que ella sabía que debía hacerlo.

- Te quiero papá.

- Y yo también te quiero, mi pequeña Dashie.

En este punto, las otras ponis estaban llorando, incluso la diosa. Sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, lucía satisfecha por el desarrollo de las cosas, pero era evidente que la diferencia de edad fue una sorpresa. Seguro que había esperado encontrar a una Rainbow Dash con treinta y cinco años, pero en su lugar encontró a mi Dashie con veinte.

Twilight se acercó a Dashie, suspirando una vez más mientras su cuerno brillaba. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y me dolía aceptarlo…pero era lo correcto. Era lo que debía sucederle a ella, a sus amigas y en cierta forma extraña a mí. Ahora sabía que ella estaba volviendo a casa, estaría acompañada por sus amigas y podría volar dónde y cuándo ella quiera, sin restricción alguna. Podía disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas una vez más.

- ¡Espera!

Levanté la vista y vi como Dashie se alejaba de Twilight – Antes de irme, quiero recoger algo.

Antes de que nadie respondiera, voló a su habitación. Fue rápida y volvió con una caja de zapatos en sus patas delanteras. No estaba seguro si podía llevarse algo con ella, y esperaba que Celestia protestara. Pero permaneció en silencio, dándole tiempo a Dashie a escribir rápidamente algo en un pedazo de papel, poniéndolo en la mesa.

Volvió a mirarme, aun llorando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente había aceptado que así debía terminar todo. Supuse que en la caja estaban sus objetos más preciados, los que guardaba en el caso de que tuviera que irse. Aunque me dolía pensar en ello, esperaba que tuviera alguna fotografía de nosotros. Por otra parte, esperaba que no, porque estaría obligada a recordarme a un mundo de distancia.

- Lo siento tanto, Rainbow Dash – Dijo Twilight – A mí…a mí, sinceramente, me gustaría que hubiera otra forma de hacer esto. Desearía que no tuviera que hacer esto. Pero-

- ¿No puede…? – Interrumpió Dashie - ¿…no puede venir conmigo?

La inseguridad en su voz me dijo que sólo expresaba lo que sentía, y no estaba formulando realmente la pregunta. Twilight se limitó a negarlo con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con su amiga mientras lloraba frente a ella.

- Rainbow Dash – Comenzó Celestia – Él no puede unirse a nuestro mundo, de la misma forma en la que tú no puedes permanecer en el suyo. Esto jamás debió ocurrir, y el mundo que nos rodea no fue diseñado para ser tu hogar. Y sin embargo… - Celestia me miró a mí, sonriendo, y luego repasó la sala. Incluyendo todas las fotos de nosotros dos juntos, y todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por la habitación - … y sin embargo, algo hermoso sucedió aquí. Algo que no puedo explicar en su totalidad.

- Cuando me di cuenta que habías terminado aquí, esperaba lo peor. Supuse que habías sido arruinada, contaminada y manchada por la crueldad de este mundo. Pero ahora veo que ocurrió lo opuesto. Este hombre, quién te crió, me ha mostrado que estuviste en buenas pezuñas…o manos.

Dashie comenzó a calmarse mientras las palabras de Celestia comenzaban a llegar a su corazón.

Celestia volvió a mirarme, aun sonriendo – No puedo hablar por usted, pero por lo que veo, la cantidad de amor que ambos comparten y han compartido, usted la ha criado como si fuera de su misma especie. A pesar de las diferencias, la crió sin importarle su especie o su origen. La crió como una hija, lo que hace que esta prueba sea más difícil.

Absorbí sus palabras, al igual que el resto de ponis en la habitación.

- Así que debo pedirle, estimado señor, que no culpe a mi estudiante por esto. No fue su intención, ni la de nadie más, la de causarle dolor a ambos. Si debe culpar a alguien, le pido que sea yo. Yo las ayudé a venir aquí para llevar a Rainbow Dash a casa…lejos de aquí.

No podía mirar a ninguna de las ponis. Mi respiración estaba rompiéndose en sollozos. Mi mente funcionaba por su cuenta, repasando todas las cosas que Dashie y yo hicimos juntos. Respiré profundamente antes de responder.

- ¿Cómo podría culpar a alguien, por traer a Rainbow Dash aquí?

Me aclaré la garganta mientras continuaba. Casi me atoro mientras intentaba hallar las palabras adecuadas para expresarme.

- Estos han sido los mejores quince años de toda mi vida. En todo caso, me gustaría darte las gracias, Twilight, y a todas ustedes. Gracias por lo que hicieron, aunque no haya sido intencional. Gracias por todo lo que surgió de esto. Y por último, gracias por todos mis años, mi vida y mi amor…con Dashie – Intenté darle una sonrisa a Twilight entre los sollozos, pero staba al borde de las lágrimas, y sólo pudo mirar a un lado antes de llorar.

Celestia se levantó de la alfombra donde se recostaba, y se acercó a mí.

- No hay necesidad de agradecernos, señor. Al contrario, me gustaría darle las gracias por cuidar de una de mis pequeñas ponis. Jamás habría sobrevivido sin alguien como usted.

Celestia cerró sus ojos, e inclinó su cuerno hacia mí. No me moví, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando mientras su cuerno se conectaba con mi frente. Sentí una ráfaga repentina de calor por mi cuerpo. Retiró su cuerno, aun sonriendo, mientras daba un paso atrás.

- Gracias.

Luego, otro poni habló.

- Gracias, señor – Dijo Twilight, finalmente hablando a través de sus lágrimas.

- Gracias – Dijo Applejack.

- Gracias, querido, por cuidar de nuestra Rainbow Dash – Dijo Rarity.

- Um, gra-gracias – Dijo Fluttershy, en voz baja.

- ¡GRACIAS! – Gritó Pinkie, mientras saltaba y me abrazaba.

No podía hacer nada, aparte de reírme un poco por su actitud excéntrica. Mejor aún, los rumores en Internet eran ciertos: su melena sí olía a algodón de azúcar.

Me quedé en silencio mientras asentía con mi cabeza. Entonces miré a Dashie, quién también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos los ponis se reunieron cerca de Dashie, mientras el cuerno de Twilight volvía a brillar.

- ¿Estás lista Rainbow? – Preguntó Twilight.

Dashie sólo asintió con su cabeza, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se preparaba para lo inevitable.

Parecía que el tiempo iba más lento a medida que el cuerno de Twilight se acercaba a la frente de Dashie. Mi mente comenzó a recordar al azar todas mis memorias con ella. Recordaba vívidamente el chapoteo en la tina antes de que se bañara sola. Todavía podía saborear nuestros intentos fallidos a la hora de hornear y cocinar en general. Aún podía el aire de nuestro tiempo en el parque, cuando aprendió a volar. Había tantos recuerdos, que estuve tentado de apagar mi cerebro para centrarme en Dashie.

Una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda, mientras movía sus ojos bajo sus párpados. Su mente estaba haciendo lo mismo que la mía, forzando a nuestros mejores recuerdos a surgir al mismo tiempo, porque sería la última vez que nos veríamos el uno al otro.

Finalmente, el cuerno de Twilight tocó la frente de Dashie. Hubo una luz brillante, y cuando pude volver a ver, todas habían desaparecido. A través de mis lágrimas, suspiré de alivio. Se sentía mal, pero también se sentía bien. Ahora, era ella la Rainbow Dash que pertenecía a Ponyville. Me quedé en la sala por varios minutos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo donde Dashie había estado unos momentos atrás. Entonces miré a mi alrededor, y vi que las cosas eran distintas. Los marcos que una vez tuvieron fotografías de Dashie y yo ya no estaban en las paredes.

Sus artículos personales que estaban esparcidos por la sala también habían desaparecido. Estaba confundido, así que corrí escaleras arriba a su habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta, en lugar de ver sus afiches de NASCAR y de exhibiciones aéreas, junto con su cama y otros muebles…había una simple oficina. Un escritorio barato con una computadora, y una planta fea en una maceta.

Me tomó un tiempo entender lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hice, fue como si recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago. Tenía sentido, pero era bastante triste. Para asegurarse de que nada hubiera ocurrido en ambos mundos, Celestia debió de haber removido todo rastro de la existencia de Dashie. Quince años, todos por el desagüe. Sentí que todos esos años fueron en vano, malgastados pues no sería capaz de recordarla.

Y sin embargo…mi mente seguía pensando en ella. Podía recordar todo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. En ese momento hice la conexión: hizo algo con su magia, cuando su cuerno tocó mí frente ¿Acaso…acaso protegió mis recuerdos para que la recordara? ¿Había hecho lo mismo con Dashie? Bajé a la sala mientras pensaba. En la mesa, había un libro que reconocí al instante: mi álbum de fotos. Me senté en el sillón y lo abrí en la primera página. Allí estaban mis padres conmigo, poco después de que naciera.

Seguí pasando por las páginas, viendo mi propio pasado. Había un vacío tras la muerte de mis padres, pero para cumplir el sueño de mi madre, lo había retomado poco después. Haciendo fotos falsas de momentos felices para poner en su libro de memorias. Entonces, encontré un trozo de papel. Al abrirlo, inmediatamente reconocí la escritura a mano. O a boca. Supuse que esto era lo que había escrito antes de marcharse.

"Papá

Por quince años me cuidaste. Por quince años me amaste, jugaste conmigo, y te aseguraras de que disfrutara la vida en un mundo no hecho para mí. No soy una yegua de muchas palabras, pero aunque te lo dije en persona, sentí que debía hacerte una versión escrita para que te asegures de que fue real.

Te quiero, papá. Me ayudaste a convertirme en la yegua que soy ahora. No estoy segura de qué va a pasar ahora, o si podré recordar algo de esto, pero quiero que sepas que hiciste un muy buen trabajo al criarme, incluso cuando fui un poco terca contigo.

Con el permiso de Celestia, espero que puedas mantener nuestras fotos, nuestras memorias, para que nunca me olvides. De nuevo, te amo y te agradezco.

Tu pequeña hija,  
tu pequeña Dashie,  
Rainbow Dash."

Volví a poner la nota en el álbum, mientras sentía nuevas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Leí la nota una y otra vez hasta memorizarla. Di vuelta a la página, y fue recibido por la sonrisa de Dashie cuando era una potra.

Ahora estoy aquí sentado, mirando por el álbum de nuestro tiempo juntos. Su primer baño, sus primeras palabras, su primer dibujo, incluso su primera pluma en sus alas, todo en este libro de memorias. Todo lo demás en la casa se ha ido, pero no lo que está en este libro. No me atrevo a cambiar eso, pero voy a seguir añadiendo fotos. Para mostrar que todos estos años no sólo la cambiaron a ella, también a mí.

Soy un hombre distinto al que fui hace quince años. Cambié, gracias a una oportunidad que recibí por una serie de eventos afortunados, fuera del control de alguien. Si nunca hubiera ido y comprobado la caja…si hubiera hecho algo distinto a cómo lo hice…nuestra relación hubiera cambiado completamente. Supongo que tuve suerte que todo salió bien. Ahora, con seguridad, puedo decir que cumplí el único deseo de mis padres; que fuera feliz. Aunque me entristece, estoy contento por el tiempo que pasé con ella.

Ahora estoy solo en esta casa vacía, mirando el cuadro de mi madre con el arcoíris. Cada vez que lo veo, pienso en Dashie. Debería estar llorando, debería sentirme horrible y querer a mi hija de vuelta. Y sin embargo, me siento aliviado al saber que todo está bien. Ella no se escapó, o me dejó con ambos en malos términos; ella se ha ido, a casa, dónde pertenece, y está a salvo.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi álbum, pasando la página tras nuestra última foto. La páginas están vacías. Aún me queda mucha vida por delante, y planeo hacer lo mejor con ella.

Por mí.

Y por mi pequeña Dashie.

-Fin-

* * *

**Aquí**** termina la historia, confieso que cuando la leí y la escribí (también confies que dure todo el día escribiendolo) escuche la canción de Nightcore: "When you leave me" y mi corazón termino llorando al igual que yo, aunque la puse para hacer más emotiva la lectura y escritura**


End file.
